To Love A Lothario
by Beanie-Babie17
Summary: Cassandra Goth finally tames the heart of the cassanova Don Lothario, but has to play stepmom to his three kids and get along with their mothers!
1. Humble Beginnings

**To Love a Lothario**

I remember when I first saw him. It was about ten years ago. I was still in high school. He was new to the neighborhood and my mom invited him over for lunch. My dad hated him from day one. I still think it's because he thought my mom was a bit sweet on him. But it wasn't her who was crushing, it was me.

When we first met I was very awkward and shy. I admired his experience and wit. He was truly gifted at making people feel confident and safe. My dad didn't want me talking to him at all. That was difficult since we lived in the same neighborhood and saw each other several times a week in town. When I turned eighteen and was about to start college, I ran into him alone during school supply shopping. He wished me well and lightly kissed me on the cheek. I was so surprised that my heart fluttered. When I went off to school, we started officially dating, but in secret. My college roommate knew and other people in my dorm, but I never asked Don to come visit my family on breaks. My dad never knew I was dating anyone for two years. During my junior year of college, I learned something shocking about Don. I decided I would go visit him one night when I was home for the weekend. I told my dad I was going to hang out with friends. My dad was fine with it. By the time I got over to his condo I saw something I didn't like. I looked through the window and saw him drinking a glass of wine with his maid, Kaylynn. She wasn't wearing her work uniform, either. She had on a short black dress and stiletto heels. I wanted to bang on the door and demand that he speak to me. But I was too cowardly. Instead, I just ran home and stayed in my room the rest of the weekend. When I got back to school he called me every day. He didn't know I knew. He finally got the hint that I wasn't going to talk to him. I didn't see Don again until my graduation. It caught me off guard to see him there. I sent my dad and brother away when I realized he wanted to talk. It had been a year and a half since we'd spoken. I casually said hello to him. He hugged me and said he missed me. I ignored the response and brought up something about the weather. Then I walked away. I saw him later when I moved back to my dad's house. He offered to help me move my stuff and I agreed. During that time, Don used his charisma skills and managed to get me to like him again. A week later, we were back together. Everything was better then. He promised he would never hurt me again. He helped me get a job as a science teacher and when I turned twenty-three we moved in together. By this time my dad knew we were dating and expressed his disapproval every chance he got. He told me I was too smart for a guy like that. I ignored him of course. Or at least until we hit another snag in the relationship. Kaylynn called our house to tell Don she was pregnant.

I insisted Don go with Kaylynn to doctor's appointments and buy her everything she needed for the baby. There were moments when I felt jealous of the time he spent with her and wished that it was me having the baby, but Don was able to reassure me and understood my feelings. It was one big bombshell to deal with, but we made it through a stronger couple. When Donna was born Don became a whole new man. He had her spend the night with us once a week and did everything. I didn't even have to change a single diaper. It was great, but not very conducive to working. I had lesson plans to make and papers to grade and having a crying baby girl in the house that isn't even yours can cause tension. Don and I began to fight a lot. I wasn't going to be okay with him staying with Kaylynn and the baby at her place, but I wasn't so keen on the idea of the baby staying in our place either. I put up with all this for two years before I moved back in with my dad. I didn't even tell Don. I just left him a note explaining to him that my job was suffering but I would never blame him for any of it. I just wasn't ready for all of that. I lived with my dad and helped take care of my teenaged brother for another year. Shortly after my brother went off to college himself, our dad died. In my grief, I leaned on the only guy that made me feel special. He was a perfect gentleman. I called whenever I needed and he always answered. Then the question of whether we should get back together came up. I didn't know what he had been up to during this time, but I didn't really care because I didn't want to be alone in my family home. He told me he had twin girls now with another woman, Dina. I asked Don to come stay with me and here we are three years later.

I'm now the same age he was when we first met. We're currently planning our wedding. I can't wait until I finally walk down the aisle to my groom. Over these past years it hasn't been easy. When I walk down the aisle, I'll be walking into a fully formed family. Over the past several years my fiance has had three children from previous relationships. I don't mind the girls at all. They're really quite sweet. Donna is eight and the twins Dulcie and Delmina are five. My only concern is about their mothers. Don and I have been together on and off for eight years and together consecutively for the past three. Dealing with his ex girlfriends has been hard and I know it will only get harder after the wedding. The girls really wanted to be in the wedding, but their mothers refused. Here I am at 27 years old about to be married. All I can feel right now is nerves and sadness. Neither mine or Don's parents are here to see the wedding. And when my dad was here, it was pretty obvious that he wasn't planning on attending any wedding involving Don. I just hope I'm doing the right thing.


	2. Honeymoon Woes

**To Love A Lothario**

**Chapter 2**

I've been Mrs. Lothario now for three months.  
I was on edge the entire ceremony. I kept thinking Dina or Kaylynn would show up and cause a fight. Fortunately, nothing like that happened and the wedding itself was perfect. The honeymoon, however, was a different story.  
The hotel suite was much smaller than we thought it would be from the brochure, and the price, but it wasn't too bad. The staff was friendly. The food was adequate. But there was something about the atmosphere that made me feel uneasy.

The whole week I felt like Don's head was somewhere else. We kissed and held hands, but it just felt like he was trying to rush things because he had to be somewhere. I sensed his feelings and called him out on his behavior. Then he told me that he missed his girls. I sighed and I tried to feel empathy for him. I really just couldn't understand. He had seen them a week before our wedding and he would see them again the next week after our honeymoon. I lied and told him I missed them, too and that as soon as we got back home we could have them over for a weekend. He finally stopped sulking and kissed me. I hate that I had to lie to him. And I also felt guilty for not sharing his feelings. I didn't dislike the girls. I just wasn't as close to them as he was, which is normal and understandable. I had to pretty much bribe him into spending our honeymoon doing what newlyweds do which is making love and talking about our relationship. I felt kind of dirty afterwards. Which is ironic because people are supposed to feel refreshed after a trip away from everyone.

When I got back to my students it felt like I had never left. Everything fell right back into the routine. And I still had to invite the girls over for a whole weekend. I had to buy and eat a bunch of junk food and watch kids shows and movies for three days. Okay, so that part wasn't so bad. The main issue was that Don was on call at the hospital all weekend. I was home alone with three kids. I have no idea what their mothers say about me when I'm not around but I can assume it isn't nice. None of my lesson plans got finished that weekend. I had to come to my office early Monday to do them. The girls haven't stayed a whole weekend since. I can only take them in three hour increments. They don't seem to like me very much. Whenever they come to visit, all three of them stay locked away in their room for hours. I can hear them laughing from the kitchen. But when I go upstairs to get them for dinner the whole room is quiet and all throughout dinner its quiet. Except on the rare occasions that Don comes home in time for dinner. When he comes home, all three of them jump out of their chairs and run to greet him at the door. I never get a chance to hug or kiss him. The girls follow him around until he shoos them away so he can go upstairs and take a shower. By the time the girls go to bed and I've cleaned the kitchen, Don is fast asleep. So I just kiss him on the forehead and put his dinner plate in his lunch box. Thankfully, the girls aren't always here. There are times when the house is quiet and all the people in it acknowledge my existence.


	3. It's Our Anniversary

**To Love A Lothario**

Chapter 3

Today Don and I celebrated our 1 year anniversary. It was very quiet with the girls at their respective mother's homes and not ours. My little brother Alexander was home but stayed in his room studying so we had the house mostly to ourselves. We went out to a romantic restaurant and ate food we can barely afford and danced to music and drank too much. The night was just magical and reminded me of when I was 19 and we were first dating.

Then we got home, went upstairs and proceeded to spend some quality alone time together when his phone rang and because he's a doctor, he had to check it. He saw that it was Kaylynn and put it down thinking she would leave a message or call back if it was important. He put his phone down again and it rang again. He sighed and decided to pick it up this time. "Why didn't you pick it up the first time?" Kaylynn screeched into his ear so loud that I heard it.

She went on the frantically yell and berate my husband for 3 more minutes before telling him why she even called. Donna had fallen of the jungle gym at school earlier and they had been in the emergency room since 2:15 this afternoon. Since Don is a doctor, she wanted him to come in a see her personally so they wouldn't have to sit in triage any longer. I sighed because I knew what was about to happen. Don kissed me on the forehead and apologized, asking for a rain check for our anniversary night. I just said 'okay', but I was fuming on the inside. I wanted to scream at him for always jumping whenever one of his exes wants something. I wanted to tell him she was probably overexaggerating to get him to leave me because she knew it was our anniversary. I wanted to ask how much of an emergency could it have been if they've been waiting almost six hours to be seen. And I wanted to point out that there are plenty of competent doctors in this town who she doesn't have a child with. But, instead of giving in to my emotions, I just got up and went over some exams I had just graded. I'm only second fiddle to five other people.


	4. Baby Fever

**To Love A Lothario**

**Chapter 4**

Donna finally got her cast off today, which is great. Maybe Kaylynn will call and complain less. Every day for six weeks she's been calling Don over to examine Donna's arm every time she says it hurts. Which is quite often since it's broken. The first few times I tried to protest but Don felt guilted into going. He knew if he refused Kaylynn would just keep calling. I have had just about enough out of both mothers but Kaylynn takes the cake. I legitimately believe she actually thinks she's still with Don. He dumped her years ago because of her overbearing attitude. He would have been rid of her for good if she hadn't gotten pregnant.

Which brings me to my next point. We've been married for a year and a half and I'm getting awfully close to 30 so I've been having major baby fever. But I'm terrified of discussing it with Don. He's already got his own children, for starters. Then there are his judgemental and impossible to please exes. If we did have a baby and Don started spending more time away from his other kids to be with me and our kids, how would Kaylynn and Dina spin it to make it look like he was neglecting their children? How long before the children's lives become nothing more than a competition against each other? By the same token, I knew these things could happen when I agreed to marry him so I've made my bed. I'll just have to make sure my kid is everything that Kaylynn and Dina's kids aren't. So that would mean it has to be a boy. I love Don and I would love to have a daughter, but Don already has three. If his next kid was a son I know Don would want to spend more time with me and be more willing to stand up to his exes. The million dollar question now is: how will I be sure it's a boy? I guess I'll have to cross that bridge when I get to it.


	5. Help From A Gypsy

So, Don and I have discussed the baby thing, finally. He agrees with me that we're ready and he's very willing. That's the hardest part of my plan. The easiest part, which is not so easy, is making sure that the baby to be is a son. I looked through my mom's old books in the attic full of rituals and old wives' tales about domestic life. I've found such gems as How To Poison Your Husband if you don't want to leave him and How To Prevent Your Menses for a romantic night out but surprisingly nothing about pregnancy just yet. I've got two more options as far as I see it: try to come up with my own baby boy making ritual or go pay a visit to the old gypsy lady and see if she has any ideas.  
Meanwhile, the girls haven't been over much due to Don's work schedule and my own reluctance to have them running around the house when I have papers to grade. Even though Don is on board with us trying for a baby his lack of presence makes the act physically impossible. I wonder if the gypsy lady has anything for that!  
I saw the old gypsy lady today during my lunch break. I grabbed Don's hoodie from my car so that no one would recognize me.  
She gave me a special love potion that is supposed to get yourself and your husband in the mood and help you create your most deep desires. I took that to mean that if I focus hard enough on us having a son that drinking the potion can make it happen.


	6. Making a Baby

Well it finally happened. I set aside a romantic evening with my husband for us to make a baby. The gypsy woman not only was able to give me a special love potion to get us in the mood. After hours of looking in the attic through my mom's books I found a spell for fertility. I had to first track my ovulation for a month until i knew the exact day it was happening. Late at night I went outside, got naked, or skyclad, as it says in the book, and drew a circle around myself. Then I did my sensual dance. I just took everything I was feeling and channeled it. I'm sure I looked stupid but thank goodness no one else was there. I'm sure I fell asleep at some point because the next thing I remember is Don putting me on the couch wrapped in a towel. I mumbled something to him about the drinks in the kitchen which I had put in fancy glasses with fruit. He brought me mine and we both drank together. Then he carried me upstairs to our room. It felt like the first time we ever made love. Which was arguably better than our honeymoon because Don wasn't distracted by thinking about his daughters and neither of their mother's called. The next morning we just snuggled in the afterglow until I had to go to work. Now for the agonizing two week wait that I've heard so much about on the pregnancy forums.


	7. The Baby Reveal

To Love A Lothario Chapter 7: The Baby Reveal

After an agonizing three weeks of restraint I took a pregnancy test and it was a BFP or big fat positive for those who don't frequent the pregnancy forums. I'm relieved it happened so quickly. I don't know how much longer I could have kept it together. I decided to surprise Don with the news in a cute way. I put a pair of blue baby shoes in the driver's seat of his car before he went to work. He came back in the house and was confused at first. I decided to mess with him a little.

"Cass, why are there baby shoes in my car?" he asked. I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder.  
"Well, why do you think?" I answered slyly.  
He stared at me for a moment and then back at the shoes. Then back at me again. He finally said, "Are we having a baby?

I nodded and jumped into his arms. He was so excited and so was I. I was concerned that he wouldn't be as happy as I am because it isn't the first time for him. But he has reassured me that he will love this baby as much as he loves his other three daughters. I don't seem to have many pregnancy symptoms besides the lack of menses. No cravings or morning sickness yet. I guess I should enjoy this time because I'm sure it's coming soon.


End file.
